Maude Lebowski
Maude Lebowski was a tertagonist in the 1998 film The Big Lebowski. Maude was portrayed by Julianne Moore. She was the daughter of Jeffrey Lebowski and his wife. Her mother was a successful business woman and Maude inherited much of her business acumen. Maude and her mother let her father take credit for the family's success, and let him run a business but he didn't do very well though. Maude became a successful artist, known for having work that was strongly vaginal. Eventually Maude's mother passed away. Much of the money that Maude's mother made was put in to a foundation that she and her father were trustees of - the money was used to help disadvantaged youths. Maude and her father did not see eye to eye on much of anything. Her father later married a young woman named Bunny, who was a porn actress working for Jackie Treehorn. When Bunny Lebowski ran up a large debt to Jackie Treehorn he sent two of his thugs to rough up her husband. The thugs however went after Jeffrey "The Dude" Lebowski. This Lebowski was an unemployed and unmarried slacker. One of the thugs urinated on The Dude's rug before they left his apartment. The Dude went to Maude's father to seek compensation for his ruined rug. Maude's father brushed him off and an exasperated Dude left her father's office. On the way out of the mansion The Dude tricked her father's aide Brandt into giving him his choice of rug. The Dude so happened to pick out the rug that was a gift from Maude to her late mother. Having heard of this Maude took two friends of hers and went to the Dude's apartment to retrieve her rug. Finding Lebowski there her friends knocked him out, then took the rug. She later called Lebowski and asked him to meet her, admitting that she took the rug. Meeting the other Lebowski she informed him that she took the rug because it had belonged to her mother and was not her father's rug to give away. She then showed Lebowski a porno that Bunny had made with a German Nihilist named Uli Kunkel. She was convinced that Bunny, who was now missing, was trying to squeeze her father for more money along with Kunkel and his friends Franz and Dieter. She said that her father had withdrawn a million dollars from the foundation. Maude asked the Dude to go see a doctor to be treated for the injuries he sustained when she took back her rug, and to find Bunny - believing she knew where the million dollars was. Maude told the Dude if he was successful she would give him $100,000 so he could buy any rug he wanted. After Maude insisted The Dude went and saw a doctor, who was very through in his examination of the Dude. After getting the results of the exam she went back to The Dude's apartment. Undressing and putting on his robe, she got The Dude to make love to her. After having sex with the Dude she told the Dude that the whole reason for seducing him was in order to conceive a child, and that she wanted a child without the burden of having a father that she would have to see socially or be involved in raising the child. Giving more of the background on her father he finally figured out what Maude's father was up to - that he did not care about Bunny and was using her disappearance to embezzle money from the foundation. The Dude had Walter Sobchak pick him up and take him up to confront the other Lebowski. Maude became pregnant with a "little Lebowski" as a result of her encounter with the Dude. Category:Leaders Category:Movie Heroes Category:Arrogant Category:Parents Category:Businessmen Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Related to Villain Category:In Love Category:Outright